


What the heck is going on here?

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Selkie Universe [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Transformation, Other, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: All Jordan wanted to do was find out what's wrong with Teuvo and Andrei. Now he's roped into this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeineAndCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAndCyanide/gifts), [Quiddity_and_Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity_and_Bone/gifts).



> Here's a sneak peek of what's to come, I do have the next chapter written out, just want to test the waters on this sneak peek,

Jordan is getting impatient, both Teuvo and Andrei were supposed to come to morning skate, for a very important morning skate hours before a very important game against the Flyers.

It was Jordan’s responsibility to get the two of them out of their recent funk and now they're nowhere to be seen and no one even knows what’s happened to them. 

Claude Giroux suddenly barges into Teuvo’s new place, which Jordan was given a key just in case for emergencies like this one, and drops two pelts and a collapsed Andrei on the ground. 

Jordan instantly jumps to conclusions because that’s what he does, he’s a Staal.

“What the fuck did you do? Where the hell is Teuvo and WHAT the Fuck is wrong with Andrei?!?!?!?!” Jordan roars at Giroux.

Giroux's eyes turned pitch black and his teeth sharpened and bit his neck. Hard. Very Hard and Very Painful.

“What the hell man?” Jordan asked, backing away.

Giroux’s eyes turned back to normal and started to say something, however, Jordan couldn’t tell what because the world started to spin and swirl.

His legs gave out and felt something thick covering his entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrei wakes up to a seal, who’s very a beautiful creme and sandy colored seal, poking at his face. 

He looks up and doesn’t expect to lock eyes with a very scared looking Claude Giroux.

“What’s even going on?” Andrei manages to croak out.

Claude frowns, “A lot, but……”

“Where’s Teuvo, and why aren’t I dead?” 

The seal nips at him because apparently, it understands English.

“And who’s this seal?” 

Andrei couldn’t stop asking questions because he’s really confused as to what the heck is going on here, he remembers vaguely water and pain and Teuvo. 

Oh god, Teuvo. 

“Okay, so, I turned Staal into a selkie, on accident, of course, but he definitely has a pelt, and I’m not sure how long he’ll be a…..”

“Wait, you’re a selkie? Selkies can turn humans into one of them?” Andrei interrupted.

Giroux shakes his head, “No, only certain types of selkies can, but anyway, besides the point, we have more pressing matters, Jordan can take care of himself, if only he stays a seal. I don’t even want to imagine what human Jordan would do.”

The seal just lets out a soft bark seemingly like in agreement.

“Wait, what about Teuvo, where’s-” Teuvo started to say until the door busted open revealing a red-faced, angry looking Eric Staal.

“I knew something fishy was going on. Where the hell is my brother?” Eric snarls.


	3. Stupid Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Please thank me for staying up late to finish this almost didn't! Title of this chapter is from a very good song.

Just the harsh tone of Eric’s voice as he entered the room gave Andrei the chills. 

Which is just great, Andrei is already stressed out and scared with what’s actually going on with the whole Teuvo thing, now they have to add Staalsy and Eric into the mix.

Eric should still be in New York, getting ready to head down to Carolina with the rest of his team. 

He must’ve left earlier than the rest of the team to check in on Jordan. 

“I didn’t realize that selkies existed, but here we are. Why the fuck is my brother one?” Eric continues while lowering down to Jordan the seal’s level. 

Giroux facepalms himself and mutters, “Great, just what we need.”

Andrei then sees Eric manhandling jordan the seal, who was screeching one of those seal sounds very loudly in response. 

A slick sound then echoes across the room. 

“Woah, what happened?” Jordan says while trying to get up and out of his skin. 

Eric quickly grabs the skin away from Jordan as he stands up and Jordan instantly hisses and snastches the skin away from Eric. 

“What the fuck man? It’s mine, let me be something special. Everyone else is a Super while I happened to get nothing.” Jordan yells at Eric. 

“Well, I don’t want you to be, you’re perfectly fine as a normal human, you can live a normal life, unlike the rest of us.” Eric snorts back.

“Well what if I don’t want normal?” Jordan asks back and crosses his arms. 

“Okay, so let’s all sit down and I can go over everything with you guys as fast as we can so we can see if we can get Teuvo back, if not, he stays in his selkie skin forever in Finland.” Giroux starts explaining while ushering everyone to the living room. 

“Okay, so first off, selkies exist, we just like to keep our existence a secret from the rest of the Supernatural world. It helps lessen tensions that may exist otherwise. Especially with the Mer. Anyway, each selkie clan has a royal bloodline and I just happened to be the north Atlantic royal king. Well, I am supposed to be the king, however I escape as a youngling and a human family took me in. That’s how I am standing here today. Especially since I don’t have a mate, my cousins can take care of the kingdom. If I do get a mate, that may cause problems, which I am starting to get concerned with how close I’ve become to Danny in recent years. It’s honestly a surprise I haven’t claimed him. But anyway royal bloodline selkies can change humans who are compatible enough for the transformation to turn into a selkie through a bite. Usually most selkies are transformed through drowned humans. Or they’re a born one like me and the majority of the royal families of the seas. Now, that explains everything besidesTeuvo, who recently just got his pelt according to my senses and is apparently the long lost price of the Finnish clan of selkies. According to what everyone thinks, is that he got kidnapped by humans and they just found his pelt. I’m not sure what we can do at this point, my race can be very, uh, stubborn and traditional when it comes to the royal family, especially when they’re taken away by force. As you know how the myth goes, selkies do end up being forced and trapped on land so we’re really sensitive to that. It’s like the equivalent of taking away grass and the forest to you Eric, a werewolf. It’s a huge loss of freedom and happiness so I can see why the Finnish clan would be really sensitive and just take Teuvo with them.” Girouz finishes his needed explanation.

Andrei finally asks, “So, what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudos to help motivate me and this story

**Author's Note:**

> I will dedicate this to the first person to comment or the first person I can dedicate this to who gives me a kudos or bookmark or subscribe to me!
> 
> Some kudos are required for me to post sometime soon


End file.
